1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor, and in particular relates to a thin film transistor substrate with a light-blocking layer and manufacturing methods thereof and a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display technology progressively develops, everyday life conveniences for people increase, due to the multitude of displays available. Light and thin features are desired for displays. Thus, flat panel displays (FPD) are now the most popular type of displays desired. There are many kinds of FPDs provided, among which liquid crystal displays (LCD) are popular among consumers because of the advantages such as efficient space utilization, low power consumption, no radiance, and low electromagnetic interference (EMI).
Liquid crystal displays are mainly formed by an active array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer therebetween. The active array substrate has an active region and a peripheral circuit region. An active array is disposed in the active region, and a driving circuit with thin film transistors is disposed in the peripheral circuit region.
In the related art, liquid crystal displays (LCD) mainly use backlight modules as light sources during displaying the screen. However, when the light generated from the backlight module irradiates the active layer of the thin film transistor, the active layer is apt to generate a photo current, which affects electrical properties of the thin film transistor.
When the LCD adopts top-gate thin film transistors, the active layers of the top-gate thin film transistors are directly exposed to the light generated from the backlight module, and thereby the light affects electrical properties of the thin film transistors. When the LCD adopts bottom-gate thin film transistors, the bottom gate may block the light, but the active layers of the bottom-gate thin film transistors are easily damaged in subsequent processes (such as the forming processes of the source electrode, the drain electrode and the protective layer covering the source electrode and the drain electrode), which affects electrical properties of the thin film transistors.